Broken Trust
by TeaTimeTurtle 'TeaLady
Summary: Trust can be strong, like a wall built with many bricks; Each cemented in place with an unfailing family bond. What would happen if that wall was torn down? Can Leo learn to trust his family again? Also:Angst/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I suppose I'm evil for doing this, but I'm not the first to torture the TMNT. Am I not? On with the story!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, just my OC Sumi :) (She's the TMNTs Mother. To read more about her, check out her back story "Motherhood")**

* * *

**TMNT**

**Broken Trust**

Three Brothers raced across New York City's roof tops, reluctantly headed for home. The foursome had been missing a Brother for a month and a half. During that time, those left behind had been searching franticly. The Foot's inactivity made their worries grow larger with each agonizing day. The fear of loosing a Brother to the Shredder fueled their searches. Unfortunately, they came home empty handed every night.

The Brothers were silent. They never spoke a word unless it was necessary. Without their Brother at home, safe and sound, it was impossible to do anything not productive in locating his whereabouts.

Donatello emitted a grunt as he opened the manhole cover, the only sound he had made that night. They walked down the old sewer tunnels with depressing disappointment. Their heavy hearts dragged behind them as they forced themselves to take each step forward, away from their Brother out alone in the world. They stopped immediately when they heard his voice. By the sound of the emotion in it, he was being attacked. They ran around the corner and were both relieve and horrified by what they saw. There their Brother fought a barrage of Foot Ninja, wounded and weaponless. The precious extensions of his body had disappeared, or had been taken. Those were not his only missing possessions. The vulnerability of his face was amplified by the absence of his mask. His padding was also gone. There was nothing to protect him against the devastating blows he was receiving, except for his Brothers. They charged and ferociously defended their battered Brother. Any ninja that dared to fight them fell with serious injury. Most required the assistance of a fellow clan member in their escape. With the immediate threat sent packing, they turned back to their Brother.

"Leo." Raphael sighed with relief as he walked to him.

"Get away you filth!" Leonardo hissed as he lashed out.

Raphael moved back in both shock and confusion.

"Leo, what the shell is wrong with you?! It's me, Raph." Raphael said as he tried again to approach his older Brother.

"I said get away! I won't fall for your lies!" Leonardo snarled like an angry animal. "Never again, do you hear?!"

"Leo, what's wrong? What did they do to you?" Donatello asked.

"Don't talk to me like that you disgusting pile of-" Leonardo said interrupted.

"What's going on Leo? You've been gone a long time, we just want an explanation." Raphael said in the most non threatening way he could.

Leonardo answered with a swift leap. He landed on Raphael and clenched his throat between his hands. Time slowed down as breath was robbed of his body. He looked up with hurt and even more confusion. The expression on his Brother's face was not what he would have expected. **If** Leonardo was ever going to kill him, he would have imagined him to look angry, but that's not what he saw. He saw fear. It racked his body. He trembled as if caught in an earthquake. Tears formed in his uncertain eyes. In that moment, before Donatello and Michelangelo pulled him off, he realized why. Leonardo was blind. His eyes did not stare into his own, but through them; as if they weren't there. When they tore Leonardo away, he still looked forward, as if the enemy were right in front of him. It was. Darkness was the assassin. It murdered the trust that had once been so strong.

He trashed in his Brothers' grasps. His legs flailed and kicked out randomly. Donatello looked to Raphael's pained expression. It confirmed the ultimate truth he now knew. Raphael watched Michelangelo's confused manner and felt his heart break even further. He hadn't realized it yet. When Leonardo finally passed out from exhaustion, Raphael picked up his legs and together they carried their broken Brother home.

* * *

**A/N**

**How's the plot? Let me know if it's worth continuing.**

**P.S.**

**What are plot bunnies? I've heard that term used a lot here on but I don't know what it means. If it means what I think it means, then I've got a lot of them running around!**

**Somebody please answer.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I think I'll try another chapter and see how it goes.**

**Happy Reading Everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, just my OC Sumi. :) (She's the TMNT's Mother. To find out more about her, check out her back story "Motherhood")**

_~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~_**  
**

_Leonardo struggled as they held him against the wall. He spat vicious insults towards his guards. They were all the harsher in today's session, but he refused to be broken. He managed to break free of their grasps and started attacking. They fell to the ground, racked with pain. He whirled around as the cell doors opened. Larger Foot Ninjas with more muscle mass entered. One of them took out a black whip and pressed the red button on the handle. The whip lit up from the electricity crawling rapidly up and down it. Leonardo braced himself as it was slung towards him. It wrapped around his forearm, contact causing instant pain. His body shook from the electrical waves flowing through him. He could feel it moving through him, tearing at his nerves. Finally, the whip released his arm and left him falling face down. A hand pulled him from the floor and shoved him against the wall. His head bounced off it like a tennis ball. He let it hang while he was pulled forward. He could smell the fowl breathe of the Foot Soldier in front of him and wrinkled his nose slightly. The odor faded away as he was slammed back against the wall._

"_When will it stop?"_

~o*o~0~o*o~

Leonardo stirred and opened his eyes to see the forever present darkness. He blinked tears away as he sat up. Then he franticly began to search his surroundings with his hands. There were sheets and a thick quilt over him. They were from his room, or at least they felt like it. He stood up on the concrete floor as he _looked_ himself over. He felt bandages on his arms and legs. He slipped his fingers under them to feel the stitches they protected. Leonardo growled lowly.

"_Why do they keep patching me up if they're only going to tear me down again_?" Leonardo asked himself.

He moved along with the walls, limping slightly. His hands felt the familiar cracks and scratches, but he wouldn't allow himself to believe what he desperately wanted to so badly. He jumped when the door creaked open and foot steps entered the room. He crouched defensively and waited for the abusive contact. None came. The soft voice of his Mother filled the air.

"Leonardo. Please lay back down my Son." She urged gently as she moved towards him.

"Get back!" He roared, ready to pounce.

"Leonardo, it is me. Truly it is." She pleaded, "You'll aggravate your injuries, please lay down."

"I'd rather do it myself then give you the chance." Leonardo hissed.

"I will leave if you lay down." Sumi promised.

Leonardo rose up and looked confusedly in her direction. Then he moved slowly back to bed. He tried to pull the covers back over himself, but his arms were too sore and tired. Sumi quietly walked over and tucked the quilt around him. Leonardo was so shocked he let her. He sat back up and turned his head to the closed door when she was gone.

"_What was that_?"

Sumi sighed as she shut the door. When she returned to the rest of her family, they crowed around her with worry.

"How was he?" Michelangelo asked.

"Defensive." Sumi answered.

"Can we see him?" Raphael asked.

"Not at this moment." Sumi replied, looking to Splinter.

"I suspect your company would be extremely stressful at this time." Splinter said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The three Brothers were silent, but not for long. They heard the soft *_click_* of the front door opening. All eyes grew wide instantly as they rushed into the next room. Leonardo had just gone out the door when they caught up with him. Donatello and Raphael pinned him down as Michelangelo tried to sooth him.

"**GET OFF OF ME**." Leonardo growled.

"Don't worry Leo, you're home now. We're not going to hurt you." Michelangelo assured as he crouched in front of him.

He fell back when Leonardo spat in his eyes.

"**I said, GET OFF**!" Leonardo shouted as he struggled to free himself.

"Please calm down Leo." Raphael said as he and Donatello carried him back to his room.

"You won't keep me here! If I can't get out, my Brothers will find me!" Leonardo yelled.

Tears stung everyone's eyes as he was put back to bed. When Raphael closed the door, Splinter put a padlock on it.

"Master Splinter?" Donatello gasped.

"He will run off." Splinter answered.

"If he's the prisoner he thinks he is!" Raphael pointed out.

"Understand Raphael, this is for his own good." Splinter tried to explain.

Raphael just looked down at the floor. He understood. It was just hard to believe what was happening.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Leonardo sat on the floor in a corner. He refused to sleep in his bed or eat what was brought to him. Over time, he received many visits. Most were from Michelangelo or Sumi. His family's persistence was gnawing a hole in him. He wanted to go home where his **real** family waited for him. Every minute in this physiological torture room killed a piece of him everyday. The remnants of him that were left were resilient. He would find a way to escape, or his family would find a way to break him out. If neither happened, there was only one option left that wasn't for him to choose. He was prepared for it nonetheless. The Shredder had threatened death many times if he did not reveal the location of his family. He would prefer that fate then do such a treacherous thing to his own blood.

"Leo?" Donatello's voice said.

Leonardo didn't even bother to look up.

"I brought some dinner. It's your favorite." Donatello's voice coaxed.

Leonardo heard the plate being placed in front of him. The foot steps shuffled to his left, waiting for him to eat.

"Why must we go through every day? Why not just let me starve?" Leonardo asked mundanely.

"Because we're Brothers, you just have to remember." the voice of his Brother answered.

"I remember my Brother. You **aren't** him." Leonardo replied.

"Leo, what have you got to loose? Just trust us enough to eat. Please. We don't want to loose you." Donatello said as gently as he could.

"I rather die then trust you again!" Leonardo shouted.

Then he kicked the plate away. He heard the dish shatter on the next wall and the food splatter to the floor. He felt the small vibrations of the pieces of the plate fall, if only he could feel the pieces of his Brother's broken heart.

"I'll get you another." Donatello said quietly as he cleaned the mess up.

"_Why_?" Leonardo thought as he left.

Donatello sighed as he came downstairs. By the looks on his family's faces, they already heard what happened. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"Maybe April can help." Michelangelo said hopefully after a long silence.

Donatello shook his head. He admired his Brother's optimism, but hoped he wouldn't be let down if they didn't get the desired outcome. It had been four weeks since Leonardo's home coming. His physical wounds had almost fully healed, but psychologically and emotionally he was far from recovery.

"Hi guys." April greeted as she opened the door.

Everyone welcomed her and Casey in wearily.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Better." Michelangelo answered.

"But not by much." Raphael added.

"He's getting some fight back in him." Michelangelo humored tiredly.

Raphael directed a scornful glare his way. Michelangelo chuckled a few times nervously before clearing his throat.

"If it's alright, I'd like to go up now." April said as she stepped between them.

"Go." Splinter replied.

April nodded and then she and Casey walked up stairs. She unlocked and opened the door and stepped in cautiously.

"Leo?" She called out softly in the dark room.

The pale, scarred turtle raised his head and scanned the area with his remaining senses.

"April? Is that you?" He asked with disbelief.

She moved slowly towards him.

"It's me." She replied.

She and Casey were both shocked when he got up and raced to them. He threw his arms around her and clung on tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said as tears snaked down his face.

"For what?" She asked.

"For making you come here. I wasn't strong enough to escape on my own." Leonardo answered.

"I'm sure you did everything you could Leo." Casey assured as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Leonardo jumped back and shoved it away instinctively. He raised his hands, preparing to fight.

"Leo, it's okay! It's just Casey!" April shouted as she grabbed his arms.

He calmed down slightly but his body remained tense.

"Come on Leo. Let's get you out of here." April said as she guided him out of the room.

Leonardo fallowed her kind voice and gentle grip. Casey walked behind them carefully as she led him down to the first level of the Lair. The others watched as Leonardo allowed April to lead him out. All were silent. Everything was going according to plan. Relief and grief struck them hard as they watched him go.

_~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~_

**What the shell is going on here? That's for the next chapter. Click the review button if you want to read another chapter. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! On with chapter three! Yeeeehaaaaw! I apologize. That was sooo redneck of me. ^^**

~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*

Leonardo felt the wind rush softly against his face. The hooded jacket he was wearing flapped against his ears so when April said anything he had to ask her to repeat it.

"I said, 'we're almost there'." April said from the front passenger seat of the van.

"Oh, okay." Leonardo replied.

April smiled sadly as she rolled her window back up. Casey rolled his up as well and glanced back at Leonardo worriedly. They had been driving almost four hours and he had hardly said a word. He had asked if the others were alright, but hadn't asked to see them or where they were going. April had told him that they were taking a vacation and everyone would catch up later. He hadn't said a word since then, unless spoken to directly.

The van finally stopped. April and Casey got out and stretched before opening up the back and helping Leonardo out.

"Is that the ocean?" Leonardo asked as he sniffed the air.

"Sure is." April smiled.

Leonardo smiled faintly as he was led along a long, winding cobblestone pathway. Casey guided him inside as April admired the old family cottage. Her great Grandmother lived in this house her whole life. She loved hearing the stories of the town called Old Buttonwood of Rhode Island. Her family use to come and spend summers here when she was a child. It was like living in a classic novel. The yard was the freshest green she had ever seen and was still. The groundskeeper kept it cut year round but April had made sure that he took his vacation time during Leonardo's stay. The yard was extremely large and wide with wonderful smelling flowers growing in beautiful display around the house.

The house it self was all together beautiful. It didn't need anything to magnify its sublime Victorian charm. It was white and never faded. Every ten years or so, it was repainted so it never got the chance. The roof was green with pink, white and rose colored flower petals scattered across the top. Three of the tallest, most gorgeous dogwood trees encircled the house, each of them a different color. Cornus Florida they were also called.

A vast collection of different rose bushes lined the porch and pathway. Four white and thoroughly used rocking chairs sat on its shiny white surface. A few leaves were littered around the door but that didn't affect the eye stimulating majesty.

April frowned, sad for Leonardo that he couldn't see it. At least the house was miles off the road. She was also grateful that they didn't have any close neighbors. Leonardo was free to roam the front and back yards and _feel_ the nature around him.

"April! Where are the guest rooms?" Casey called from behind the screen door.

She snapped out of her thoughts and went inside. The house was in good order and well kept. They also had housekeeping year round.

The hardwood floors were clean enough to eat off of. Not even a speck of dust could be found lying about. The walls were a soft cream color and the trimming matched the floors. The furniture was ages old but looked nearly brand new. Everything in the house was well taken care of. If age ever caught up with anything, it was promptly repaired or restored. Almost everything was original. The only modern things inside were convenient appliances and utilities such as plumbing, electrical outlets, lighting fixtures in the ceilings and of course everything required in the kitchen. A big screen TV with surround sound and cable had been put in eight years ago.

She turned to her right and saw Casey and Leonardo standing at the foot of the staircase. She smiled and walked over to Leonardo. Taking his hand, she began to guide him upstairs.

"I'll show Leo to his room. You go grab the bags." April said as they ascended upwards.

"Yes Ma'am." Casey smirked.

April shot him an annoyed look but said nothing. Casey chuckled as he went back out to the van. April absolutely hated it when he called her that. Even if it was used to politely, it made her feel old.

April took Leonardo down to the end of a long hallway. On the left was a wooden door with a crystal handle. All the doors in the house were the same, but this one was special. It belonged to the room April herself use to stay in when she was a young child and maturing teenager. She opened it slowly and smiled at the inside. It was exactly the same. A gorgeous white, lacy quilt lay on a double bed next to the small balcony on the right, two narrow, glass double doors leading outside with the white veils curtained around them, the dark oak dresser in the left corner facing the door and finally the enormous walk-in closest she use to play hide and go seek in.

"This is your room Leo." April said sweetly.

Leonardo let go of her hand and walked in slowly. April told him where everything in the room was located as he explored.

Until now, Leonardo had grown accustomed to his blindness. The familiar environments of Foot Headquarters made him feel comfortable in a way. He knew what to expect, but now he was somewhere completely different. Every new scent and sensation was caused by foreign surroundings. It frightened him, but he was determined not to let it or give it the pleasure of presenting itself in his expressions or actions. He believed strongly that he should face fear rather than cower before it. That's why he was called "Fearless Leader" after all, but now he was in no shape to lead anyone. _Being_ lead was a new experience for him and he did _not_ want to grow accustomed to it.

His right hand hovered in front of him, feeling for anything possibly obstructing his path. He made it to the bed unhindered and sat down, fingers studying the stitching of the quilt beneath him. His artistic mind could almost see it.

He was silent for a while, taking in all that had happened. April watched him for a few moments before being nearly scared out of her skin by Casey's voice.

"I got Leo's stuff." Casey announced unexpectedly.

April jumped slightly and emitted a small, high pitched squeal. Leonardo couldn't help but laugh out loud. Casey chuckled as he moved passed her and set Leonardo's bags down in front of the bed.

"Sorry Babe. I didn't mean to sneak up on ya." Casey snickered.

April reached over and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What did I do?" Casey asked with a wounded tone.

"That's for scaring the living daylights out of me!" April explained harshly.

She looked over and saw Leonardo was still laughing. He was holding his stomach, quickly becoming hoarse from so much laughter. She couldn't hold back the strong tugging pulling her rosebud lips upward. It was wonderful to hear Leonardo laugh again. It caught on to Casey and herself. They all had a good laugh at her expense. She gladly surrendered a small amount of her dignity for this moment. It was a fair trade-off in her book.

"Alright, let's let Leo rest for a while. Then I'll start some Dinner. What sounds good to you Leo?" April asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." Leonardo replied, still chuckling and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Come on Leo, it's your day." April coaxed, "What would you like?"

"Well… I'd love some sweet and sour pork." Leonardo admitted.

"Now you're talkin'." Casey smiled.

"And maybe some Gyoza." Leonardo added.

"It's a done deal." April replied, "Anything else?"

"That's all." Leonardo answered.

"Are you sure? What about dessert?" April asked.

"That's okay. I don't deserve-" Leonardo began but was immediately cut off.

"Whoa! Hold it right there!" April stopped, "What are you saying Leo? That because you were captured and put through torture that you're somehow at blame for it?"

She didn't give Leonardo the chance to answer.

"Well you're not! You deserve all the kindness in the world and that's what you're going to get whether we have to force it on you or not." April scolded.

"Yeah, so sit back and relax Bro." Casey agreed as he gently pushed Leonardo down on the bed.

"But I-" Leonardo tried to say.

"No buts about it." April replied.

Then she walked over and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. Her tone switched to a kind, motherly one as she said: "Now close your eyes and when you open them Dinner will be ready, alright?"

"Okay." Leonardo replied weakly, eyes misting.

April smiled sadly and walked back to the doorway. Casey walked out passed her after saying, "Sleep tight Leo."

"Sweet dreams." April said softly before closing the door.

Leonardo sat up slowly and wiped his eyes, now running over with tears. It was futile so he let them soak his jacket sleeve. He didn't want any to stain the bedding. After a while he was finally able to compose himself and took off his disguise. He laid his clothes on the back of the chair in front of the dresser and made his way to the double doors. He opened them and the room was flooded with the songs of birds and sounds of rustling tree leaves. A sweet smelling breeze flowed in and kissed his damp face coolly. It was scented of the garden and blended lightly with the nearby cove. He let it mesmerize him as he lay back down.

He slept for a couple of hours and awoke to the smell of Dinner cooking and the sounds of April and Casey conversing downstairs. He got up and stretched. Feeling a bit curious, he moved to the dresser. Then he sat down and let his hands wander over the objects spread out upon it. Most he could guess the identity of, but some were allusive. It became too frustrating so he put them down and moved on to the next one. Lastly his hands found a smooth figurine of some sort. After further study, he discovered it was made of porcelain. The shape was unmistakably female. It was about a foot and a half long and had much detail. He ran his fingers over the face, painting an image in his mind. What he saw was beautiful; A strawberry blond young lady with a blue ball gown. Her eyes were emerald green and she had pale skin. Her gown was embroidered with gold thread and black pearls. She wore black pearl and dark blue shell jewelry to match. A gold circlet lay across her forehead with a single black pearl in its center. The circlet interlaced into a beautiful design, reminiscent of the renaissance age. She was in every way a fairytale Princess. The only thing missing was a name.

"What are you doing up?" April asked.

Leonardo turned around, still holding the figurine.

"I just woke up a minute ago, honest."

"Okay, I believe you." April replied.

She walked over and smiled down at the porcelain lady.

"I see you found Elizabeth."

"Who's Elizabeth?" Leonardo asked.

"She was a gift for great Grandmother Elizabeth." April explained, "_Her_ Grandmother bought her for Elizabeth's sixteenth Birthday because she looked just like her."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Leonardo replied as he set 'Elizabeth' down gently.

"Come on," April said as she took his hand. "Dinner's ready."

Leonardo nodded and let her lead him down into the Dinning Room. He wanted to hear more about this Elizabeth. She greatly interested him for some reason. As his plate was being prepared for him, he asked more about her.

"What was your great Grandmother like?"

He could not have pleased April more unless he somehow miraculously regained his sight.

"Oh she was wonderful." April began, "She was kind and caring to the extreme. She participated in almost every community charity and began a few herself. She was very involved in the church and was in charge of the choir."

"It sounds like she was an amazing woman." Leonardo commented.

"She was." April continued proudly. "My Mother loved her so much. It nearly killed her when she passed away."

"I'm sorry." Leonardo replied, "I wish I could have met her."

"I wish for the same thing." April said as she placed his plate in front of him. "I use to love and listen to stories about her. There are so many, I could write a book."

"Why don't you?" Leonardo asked.

April sat down and stared at him for a moment, like it was the first time the thought had ever crossed her mind.

"You know what? You're right." She said finally.

"And I'll be proud to own the first signed copy." Leonardo replied, "I will get the first signed copy right? After all, I gave you the idea."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." April answered happily.

"Could someone pass the salt?" Casey asked, sounding as if he hadn't been paying attention.

And according to reputation, of course he hadn't.

"Here." April said sharply, pushing the salt shaker his way roughly.

He grabbed it and carried on eating, not catching the tone of voice. Eventually he noticed the sudden silence and looked up.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Oh nothing," April sighed, "Nothing at all."

"Aw come on. What'd I do?" Casey asked.

Leonardo smiled to himself as he listened to them bicker back and forth during the remainder of the meal. It was good to hear them arguing again. One of the many things he had missed while he was gone. He missed his family the most, but couldn't bring himself to as so much as mention them. His knew they had to have been out every night, searching endlessly for him only to be crushed by disappointment and grief. It made his heart wrench to think about it.

"_How could I have failed them like that_?_ How could I have let them down_?"

"Leo?" April asked with a concerned tone, bringing him out of his distant, dark thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet." April said.

"I'm okay, just enjoying a good, home cooked meal." Leonardo replied, feigning a smile.

"Okay." April said, sounding like she didn't believe him. "You want dessert now?"

"What is it?" Leonardo asked as his empty plate was taken.

"Wait just a minute." April replied with the hint of delight and mystery in her voice.

Leonardo waited patiently. He could almost see the wide grin on Casey's face sitting next to him. April's foot steps scurried around in the kitchen for a few minutes before returning back into the Dinning Room. She placed something in front of him and said: "Surprise."

Leonardo took the spoon pushed gently into his hand. Then he scooped some of the cool, smooth textured substance below him. He put it in his mouth and instantly smiled.

"Where did you get Matcha Ice Cream?" He asked.

"Around." April chuckled as he happily devoured the rest.

"You want more?" April asked when he finished.

"Yes please." Leonardo replied unashamedly, holding out his empty bowl.

She laughed as she went into the kitchen. She came back with two more bowls and she and Casey joined him in the remainder of dessert.

~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*

**What do you guys think? Is it more interesting or should I drop it?**


	4. Chapter 4

Leonardo walked through a semi-tropical forest. Soft scents of the greenery surrounded him as he went down a well beaten path. His eyes were bewildered with all the amazing colors. Bright pinks, comforting purples, chilling greens, heart racing reds and passionate yellows. The flowers, vines and trees gently pulled him along.

The path ended at a small rock pool. A creek was pouring into it through a small water fall with a cave behind it. Behind the water, a young woman stood staring. Leonardo walked around the pool, staring back into her glowing green eyes.

Stepping stones rose up to the surface of the water. She walked out on them to meet him. The waterfall parted for her like a misty curtain, revealing the stunning, breathtaking beauty of her form. Her light, slender hands cupped his face. Their touch felt as soft and faint as sunlight, just barely distinguishable against the sea breeze. It was as if she were some kind of blissful mirage or ocean spirit.

"What is wrong?" her small voice echoed.

"I have failed, and I am afraid," Leonardo answered.

"Why do you feel you have failed?" she asked, pulling him down to sit with his feet soaking in the cool water.

He wiggled his toes in the pulsating currants, finding some peace in it.

"I allowed the enemy to capture me," Leonardo answered the small voice.

"Why are you afraid?" she asked.

Leonardo shut his eyes and held his head in his hands. He answered, "I've lost my sight. I can't fight anymore."

"You can see me just fine," she replied.

"But you're a dream," Leonardo pointed out.

She smiled as she pulled his hands towards her.

"You have found a way to see nonetheless," she countered sweetly.

"My imagination can't help me fight," he sighed tiredly, looking back into her green eyes.

"There is always a way, Leonardo," she said.

"I don't think there is." replied Leonardo.

"There is, if you just do not give up." This was her final, absolute answer.

Then she let go and backed away slowly.

Leonardo watched her fade into blackness with everything else. The beautiful forest disappeared and the colors melted away. The desolate blackness returned as he sunk back into consciousness. Thunder welcomed him harshly. Sitting up in his bed, he turned to the balcony. He heard the storm outside the glass doors, flapping open and closed from the blustery wind. He started to get up to close them, but a damp, furry form was purring in his lap. His hands explored the whiskered face of a warm happy kitten. The kitten rubbed up against his hands, meowing with a small voice. Leonardo smiled and held the grateful feline to his chest.

"And what's your name?" Leonardo crooned.

The kitten meowed again in return and licked his snout. Leonardo chuckled as he got out of bed, still holding the tiny animal close. He walked slowly down the stairs and heard April and Casey in the kitchen. Moving with the walls, he made his way in.

"Hey Leo, what are you doing up so early?" April asked.

"There was something warm and wet in my bed," Leonardo replied.

"Oh," April said awkwardly.

"No! Not that," Leonardo snapped quickly, explaining by holding up whom he had referred to.

"Aw, where did the kitty-cat come from?" Casey asked as he and April crossed the room.

"Don't know, but he knows how to open doors." Leonardo answered as they both petted him.

"He's so cute!" April exclaimed.

"He is a '_he_' right?" Casey asked.

"Don't know, you tell me," Leonardo replied, handing the kitten off to April.

After a few moments she confirmed the gender. "Nope, it's a girl."

Leonardo took the kitten back and stroked her still damp forehead.

"I wonder if she belongs to anyone," Leonardo thought aloud.

"I don't see a collar," Casey replied, scratching the kitten's chin.

"There's been a group of stray cats wandering the neighborhood. Maybe she's one of them," April said.

Leonardo held his new friend close and the kitten responded by nuzzling his neck.

"Are you hungry Suzy?" Leonardo asked.

The kitten meowed and purred loudly.

"You've already named her?" Casey chuckled.

Leonardo laughed, shrugging.

"Have to call her something," Leonardo replied.

"Why Suzy?" asked April.

"Don't know. It just came to me," He answered.

"She does look like a Suzy," Casey agreed.

"Does she?" Leonardo asked.

April and Casey exchanged sad looks. Then they answered, "Yes."

"She's black like a black eyed Susan." April added.

Leonardo smiled a little as he pictured Susan in his mind; a black cat with marvelous green eyes.

~o*o~0~o*o~

When the weather cleared up later that evening, Leonardo sat out on the back patio with Suzy in his lap. He was picturing a pinkish orange sunset when April stepped out in her yellow one piece bathing suit. Then she took his hand and tugged him out of the chair.

"Come on Leo, we're going to the beach," she said as she led him back through the house, Suzy trailing them to the front door.

"W-What?" asked Leonardo.

"It's a private beach so no worries," April assured.

Leonardo's voice couldn't find strength enough to fight her. She gently pushed him inside the van and shut the doors behind him. As the van's engine started, Leonardo already yearned for the safety of the back porch. He swallowed the fear down while listening to the wheels crunching on the gravel.

It seemed they arrived too soon when he heard the doors open. April reached in and took his trembling hand. Casey grabbed the other. Together, they helped him out. The sand instantly took him by surprise, even though he was expecting it. He had never set foot on a _real_ beach. Now that familiar curiosity was kicking in, pulling at him from deep inside his mind. An itch to explore took over.

The sound of the waves crashing and shattering on the shore stole his heart. April and Casey smiled broadly as _he_ was pulling _them_ now, towards the sea. Casey let his hand slip, but still Leonardo forged on with April in tow. She looked back and waved at the camera, now rolling.

Leonardo didn't stop until his toes touched the water. His heart jumped in his chest while the water rose over his ankles. He closed his sightless eyes, the tide pushing away all his fears and burdens. He stooped down, still grasping April's hand tightly, and put his other hand in to feel the currant.

"This is great," he breathed out quietly.

April crouched down beside him, keeping silent. A seashell washed up against Leonardo's hand. He snatched it before it had a chance to flutter back into the sea. His fingers moved with the smooth grooves.

"I want to take it home," Leonardo said with his normal, casual tone.

"I brought some bags just for sand-combing," April replied.

Leonardo smiled and folded his hand over the shell, wondering what else he could find.

~o*o~0~o*o~

The Lair seemed like an empty shell without Leonardo. Everyone did their best to get along, but none could rest until their nightly report from April. Donatello was subconsciously checking his email every ten to fifteen minutes. Finally, a new message popped up in his inbox.

"Hey everyone," he called out. "April and Casey sent us a video!"

The rest of the family flooded in anxiously. With everyone surrounding the computer screen, Donatello clicked play.

All smiled, unable to contain their hopes and joy.

"Check out Fearless! I told ya he wouldn't stay down for long," Raphael beamed.

Michelangelo pointed at his older brother and shouted, "He's running!"

"This is indeed good progress," Splinter said proudly.

"He still has a long way to go," Sumi reminded gently.

"But look at that stride and posture," Donatello replied. "If you didn't know any better, you wouldn't think he was blind at all."

"Undoubtedly… but he was beginning to cope with this handicap when you found him," Sumi pointed out and then asked, "But now is he coping with monstrous impostors who tortured him?"


End file.
